1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a liquid such as water to a tree stand and in particular to a float assembly for automatically allowing liquid to enter the tree stand from a reservoir when the liquid level goes below a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for keeping a Christmas tree watered has always been known in order to prevent the tree from drying out and becoming a fire hazard. Many consumers no longer purchase real Christmas trees but instead purchase the so called imitation trees in order to avoid the constant attention and added work of watering Christmas trees.
Previous types of tree waterers have not been totally reliable such as when rubber stoppers are used to block water flow and corrosion or dirt particles result in unreliable operation generally allowing water to leak into a tree stand causing an overflow. Another problem occurs when the height of a reservoir container is increased relative to the respective height of the tree stand, and resulting pressure differences cause water flow stoppage means to permit an unwanted inflow of water resulting in an overflow.
Many different types of tree waterers have been previously provided. For example, In U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,587, a Christmas tree having water level switch and a water reservoir having a water pump are disclosed. However, the pump is electrically operated and therefore requires an electrical power source. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,252, issued to Krause, a tree stand having a water reservoir comprises an electrically controlled water level monitor for keeping water in a tree stand. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,176, an ornamental reservoir has an air hose and a water hose extended to a tree stand container; the ends of the hoses are cut on a bias and when the air hose is opened to air due to the lowering of the water in the container, water flows from the reservoir to the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,028, a cut tree watering system is described comprising a reservoir of water adjacent to a tree stand having a delivery tube extending from the reservoir to the tree stand to provide a siphon action for maintaining a constant water level in the tree stand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,009, a water supply system for a Christmas tree stand is shown comprising an elevated table top reservoir connected via tubing to a seated float valve assembly mounted along-side the tree trunk by cinch straps encircling a housing extension member. The float element will seat and unseat as necessary to maintain the water at a specific level, the float assembly is installed at the appropriate water level desired in the base sufficient to keep the tree trunk immersed in the water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,443, a valve for controlling the level of fluids in basins is disclosed such as for a Christmas tree stand. The valve comprises a float within a float chamber and when the water in the chamber rises, the float rises pushing up a flexible tubing and blocking or pinching off the flexible tubing to stop the water from entering the float chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,868, issued to Munoz, a Christmas tree irrigation and fluid monitoring system for supplying water to a conventional tree stand is disclosed. A water reservoir is equipped with a translucent column through which the fluid line can be monitored. The reservoir has a tamper resistant mark and a cover forming a water tight seal; it also has an aperture for allowing air to enter the reservoir. The reservoir connects to the tree stand via a conduit having a crush resistant collar for fitting at the tree end.
The prior art has tried to provide a safe, simple, aesthetic and convenient apparatus and method of automatically watering a Christmas tree and monitoring of the water level in the reservoir. However, problems resulting from corrosion of the water shut-off mechanism or the height variations of the water reservoir causing overflow of the water stand have not produced satisfied consumers nor extensive use of such products. The present invention overcomes these problems.